Sammlung
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Eine einfache Geschichte kann auf vielerlei Art erzählt werden. Eine Sammlung von Ficlets von Kolms "Girl on Fire"-Ficathon auf Livejournal. Alle Charaktere/Pairings möglich. Sicherheitshalber ein Rating ab 16...
1. Es ist kein Trick

**Titel:** Sammlung  
><strong>Originaltitel:<strong> Collections  
><strong>Autor:<strong> lollercakes  
><strong>Übersetzerin:<strong> Schattentaenzerin  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Die Tribute von Panem  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Inhalt:** Eine einfache Geschichte kann auf vielerlei Art erzählt werden. Eine Sammlung von Ficlets von Kolms "Girl on Fire"-Ficathon auf Livejournal. Alle Charaktere/Pairings möglich. Sicherheitshalber ein Rating ab 16...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nichts gehört mir. Die Originalgeschichte ist auf zu finden und gehört der Originalautorin.  
><strong>ÜN:** Da die erste Geschichte von mir gewünscht wurde, ist es nur Recht, dass ich diese Sammlung auch übersetze. ;-)

**Warnung:** Spoiler für Band 2

**Prompt:** Katniss/Peeta - es ist kein Trick, sie ist wirklich schwanger

**Wortanzahl:** 1529 Wörter

**Es ist kein Trick****  
><strong>  
>Ab sofort befindet sich dieser One-Shot als erster Teil einer eigenständigen Geschichte.<p>

Schaut einfach in mein Profil um sie zu befinden! :)


	2. Wofür wir leben

**Prompt:** Katniss/Peeta - dies ist es wofür wir leben / küssen auf der Tanzfläche

**Wortanzahl:** 278 Wörter

**Wofür wir leben**

Dieser Moment hätte niemals zwischen ihnen geschehen sollen. Ich wäre einer der Ersten, der zugeben würde, dass ich an den Flammen der Rebellion gezweifelt habe. Diese Beiden hätten es nicht schaffen sollen.

Das Glück war nie auf ihrer Seite gewesen.

Verdammt sei das Glück.

Distrikt 12 feiert. Der wiederaufgebaute Marktplatz ist mit Menschen gefüllt, die an den Ständen entlang gehen und die Feierlichkeiten genießen. Ich habe mich an einen Tisch neben der Tribüne des Justizgebäudes, welche die Bombenangriffe irgendwie überstanden hat, niedergelassen und habe eine Flasche in der Hand.

Es spielt eine Band, etwas Lautes und Festliches. Die Geige und das Schlagzeug rollen über mich hinweg als mein Blick über die Menschenmasse wandert. Lächelnd und lachend. So ungewohnt in Distrikt 12 - zumindest ungewohnt vor dem Krieg.

Es ist dann, dass ich sie sehe, umgeben von den Menschen, die auf der Tanzfläche springen und sich drehen. Ihre Arme sind umeinander geschlungen, ziehen sich gegenseitig näher und halten sich fest als ginge es um ihr Leben. Tanzen langsam in einem Gewimmel aus Bewegung. Vollkommen selbstvergessen.

Ich beobachte sie für einen Augenblick als mein Spotttölpel sich streckt um ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu drücken.

Dieser Augenblick ist alles wofür wir, als Menschen, leben. Für den Liebhaber, dessen Liebe unter einem schlechten Stern stand, aber trotzdem blieb und darauf wartete, dass seine Partnerin es versteht. Für das Mädchen, das so hell brennt, dass sie beinahe verbrennt. Für das Paar gegen das sich alles verschworen hat. Für das Paar, welches beinahe alles verloren hat, außer den jeweils anderen.

Sie hätten dies niemals haben sollen.

Das Glück war nie auf ihrer Seite gewesen.

Aber verdammt sei das Glück.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Reviews? *liebguck*


	3. Abschiedstwist

**Prompt:** Katniss/Peeta - Es war schnell und ich hoffe, dass es schmerzlos war. Ich erinnere mich immer noch an den Tag, an dem ich mich von dem Jungen mit dem Brot verabschiedete.

**Wortanzahl:** 474 Wörter

**Abschiedstwist**

Die Zeit in Bezirk 13 verschwimmt in meinem Kopf. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann die Tage offiziell in neue Tage übergehen und ob ich irgendwo anders sein soll oder ob ich irgendwas tun soll. Ich halte mich nicht an meinen vorgeschriebenen Tagesablauf.

Ich verbringe meine Tage mit Finnick. Wir geben nicht auf, auch wenn es schwer ist, während wir darauf warten, dass Peeta und Annie zu uns zurückkehren. Da ist ein neues Band zwischen uns, das nicht zerstört werden kann. Eine Freundschaft, der ich vertraue, das sie mein Leben rettet.

Der Tag, der exakte Moment,an dem wir herausfinden, dass sie zurück sind, ist als würde eine Wanne mit kalten Wasser über meinen Rücken rinnen. Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich erwarten soll, aber ich gehe trotzdem. Ich suche ihn trotz Haymitchs Warnungen und Sorgen auf.

Ich weiß, dass er mich braucht.

Da ist ein Trubel voller Aktivitäten am Tag als ich gehe. Ich lasse Finnick bei Annie nur einige Türen weiter im Gang, aber doch noch in der Nähe, zurück.

Als ich an der Tür stehe, kann ich nicht anders als meine Finger hektisch ineinander zu verschränken. Mein Verstand ist erfüllt mit den Sorgen, die mich plagen, seitdem er entführt wurde. Ich betrete das Zimmer.

Seine Finger um meine Kehle sind es, was sich in meine Erinnerung einbrennt. Ich kann mich kaum an die Schreie der Krankenschwestern erinnern, die durch die Flure hallen oder an die Ärzte, die versuchen ihn von mir herunterzuziehen. Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich lasse ihn mich töten. Seine Augen sind nicht mehr die sanften, die ich einst wiedererkannt hatte.

Als es aufhört, als ich endlich wieder atmen kann obwohl ich auf dem Boden liege und alles weh tut, schaue ich hinüber und sehe Peetas gekrümmten Körper. Sein Kopf liegt in einem komischen Winkel und Finnick steht über ihm, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich heftig während sein Gesicht ist verzerrt vor Schmerz und Leid.

Ich sehe zwischen den Beiden hin und her bis mein Verstand alle Teile zusammensetzt. Panik erfüllt mich und ich kann nicht schnell genug an Peetas Seite krabbeln. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Schreie voll Leugnung in meinem Kopf sind oder von meinem Lippen kommen.

Sein Genick ist gebrochen und seine Augen leblos. Ich fühle mich leblos. Mein Blick schwindet als das Atmen immer schwerer wird und Schluchzer schütteln meine Brust als ich versuche trotz meiner gequetschten Luftröhre zu atmen.

Er ist gegangen. Er kam zurück zu mir und nun ist er gegangen.

Ich habe nur einen Moment um seine Wange zu streicheln und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, bevor ich gewaltsam aus dem Raum entfernt werde.

Da ist eine Nadel in meinen Arm bevor ich den Flur erreiche und ich werde wieder bewusstlos.

Das war der einzige Abschied, der mir mit meinem Jungen mit dem Brot gewährt wurde.

Ende


	4. Goodbye Dogs

**Ü/N: **Eine kleine Anmerkung. Ich habe den Titel auf Englisch gelassen, da sich Abschiedshunde einfach seltsam anhört. Also nicht wundern. ;)

**Prompt:** Katniss/Peeta - Es war schnell und ich hoffe, dass es schmerzlos war. Ich erinnere mich immer noch an den Tag, an dem ich mich von dem Jungen mit dem Brot verabschiedete.

**Wortanzahl:** 601 Wörter

**Goodbye Dogs**

Ich konnte ihn auf der Treppe hören, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, während sein großer Körper durch mein Haus stürzte. Ich konnte nicht nach ihm rufen, da ich schon zu müde war.

Ich war im Wald gewesen und hatte ein Reh verfolgt. Aber ich war nicht die Einzige gewesen. Das Rudel wilder Hunde hatte mich überrascht und niedergerissen. Es scheint als hätten sie ein gutes Stück von mir bekommen. Ich hatte mich nach Hause und die Treppe hoch ins Bad gekämpft, da ich wild entschlossen gewesen war mich selbst zu säubern und die Wunden genauer zu untersuchen.

Ich hatte es zur Badewanne geschafft und ließ das Wasser laufen, während das Adrenalin in meinem Körper mir die Kraft gab um meine zerstörte Kleidung auszuziehen. Ich hatte nicht in den Spiegel gesehen – ich hatte gewusst, dass es schlimm war. Ich hatte gespürt wie Teile meiner Haut von mir herunterhingen. Meine sowieso vernarbte Haut war wieder zerfetzt und zerrissen gewesen.

Die Hunde hatten mich herumgerissen wie eine Stoffpuppe.

Er muss seine tägliche Lieferung Brot verteilt gehabt haben. Er muss das Blut in der Küche gesehen haben.

„Katniss!" Seine Stimme war erstickt vor Angst als er nach mir rief. Es gab ein Poltern unten in der Küche. Mein Badewasser war voller Blut und ich war von mir selbst angewidert. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft um das schmutzige Wasser aus der Wanne ablaufen zu lassen.

Irgendein dummer Teil von mir hatte die Tür abgeschlossen, als ich hier hineingekommen war um mich zu waschen. Nun schlug er gegen sie, da er der Spur des Blutes gefolgt war, die ich wahrscheinlich überall zurückgelassen hatte.

„Katniss, öffne die Tür. Bitte." Jetzt war Panik in seiner Stimme. Er rüttelte am Schloss und ich wünschte mir, sie würde sich öffnen. Ich wünschte mir, er würde mich nicht so sehen. Mir war schwindelig. Ich war müde. „Bitte." Er flehte mich nun an, als ob ich es ändern könnte. Ich kämpfte darum etwas zu sagen – irgendwas, aber es kam nur ein Glucksen heraus.

Er trat dann gegen die Tür. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie das Holz zersplitterte. Als die Tür endlich aufgeflogen und gegen die Wand geknallt war, versuchte ich gegen die aufsteigende Panik anzukämpfen.

Ich wusste, ich würde dies nicht überstehen. Ich wusste es in dem Augenblick, in dem er neben der Badewanne auf die Knie ging und seine Hände fahrig über mein Gesicht fuhren.

„Scheiße, Katniss, scheiße, ich… Fuck…" Er zog am Stöpsel und ließ das blutige Wasser abfließen, sodass mein Körper für ihn enthüllt wurde. Mir fehlten Teile, denke ich. Ich hörte wie er nach Hilfe rief und sah die Tränen in seinen Augen als seine Finger federleicht über meine Stirn strichen.

Er hörte nicht auf nach Hilfe zu rufen. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Haymitch muss ihn durch die Wände hindurch gehört haben, denn schon bald stand er im Türrahmen.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit aufzuhalten, was nun auf mich zukam. Meine Haut war zu blass als ich meinen Arm hochhob, nein darum kämpfte ihn hochzuheben, um Peetas Wange zu streicheln. Er weinte jetzt so stark und seine Worte waren durcheinander and konfus.

„Peeta." Ich war kaum zu hören und es ließ seinen Körper nur noch stärker schütteln vor Weinen. Ich sah wie Haymitch zu uns trat und die Schulter des Jungen griff. Sein Gesicht war blass als er auf mich heruntersah.

Ich fühlte als wäre ich nicht mehr in meinem Körper. Es war kalt. Ich schloss meine Augen um mich auszuruhen und fühlte seine Hand in meinem Haar. Es war nicht schnell, aber es war schmerzlos. So war mein Abschied vom Jungen mit dem Brot.

Ende


	5. Spiel der Erinnerung

**Prompt:** Katniss/Peeta - Es ist die Art wie ihre Schultern zittern und weswegen sie zittern.

**Wortanzahl:** 310 Wörter

**Spiel der Erinnerung**

Ich habe niemals zuvor gesehen, dass du zitterst, wenn du einen Bogen in der Hand hast. Du zielst seltsam und die Spitze des Pfeiles ist zu weit rechts.

Es ist falsch. Du machst es falsch. Du wirst danebenschießen. Du wirst ihn leben lassen.

_Du wirst uns alle umbringen._

Aber du hast nicht verfehlt - sie war von Anfang an dein Ziel. Nicht er - du Idiotin. Du verdammte Idiotin.

Nein. Nein, sie will mehr Spiele. Du hast nicht verfehlt.

Sie schwankt nun über den Rand - du siehst zu wie sie verschwindet mit einem raffinierten Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht. Ich wette, dass hinter diesen Lippen Fangzähne sind. Ich wette.

Du siehst zu wie er nun untergeht - ertränkt in Lachen und Galle und Blut. Du lächelst immer noch.

Nein, nicht mehr. Sie bringen dich weg. Nehmen dir mir weg. Ich sehe was du tust, dich herunterbeugst und nach der Nachtriegel-Pille greifst.

Du kannst sie nicht haben. Nein. Nein. _Nein_.

Du kannst mich nicht verlassen.

Sie haben dich nun bei den Armen ergriffen. Du schreist nach _ihm_. Ich gebe dir keine Schuld. Du hast Blut auf meine Hand gemalt, deine Zähne sind scharf wie Rasierklingen. Aber ich habe die Pille. Ich habe sie genau hier.

Ich denke sie werden dich jetzt töten - mich von deinem Fluch befreien.

_Nein_.

Ich jage sie nun. Da ist so viel Panik, dass sie nicht bemerken wie ich ihnen folge. Dir folge. Sie können dich nicht haben. Du kannst nicht gehen. Ich brauche dich.

Ich folgte dir bis du ruhig gestellt und hinter dicken Türen gezogen wurdest. Ich versuchte meinen Weg hindurch zu kratzen. Aber dann haben mich Arme zurückgezogen, ein Bart rieb gegen meine vernarbte Haut. Ich versuchte gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Ich versuchte es.

Das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnere, bevor sie dich einsperrten.

Wahr oder nicht wahr?

Ende


End file.
